


yugioh gx season 4 AU prequel

by Mosdra



Series: Yugioh gx [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosdra/pseuds/Mosdra
Summary: this is the prequel to my gx season 4 au





	yugioh gx season 4 AU prequel

**Author's Note:**

> the next fanfiction of mine is the sequel aka future se in 5ds timeline

This is a prequel to my season 4 au  
Depends on how I feel I may turn this into a multiple chapter fanfiction  
Rakaia/Luna (wingedshipping), Chazz/blair, Jesse/Sega (Beastshipping) and Seika/Alexis/Jaden (rivalshipping or royalityshipping)  
Look at the obliesk blue girl uniform it is really slutty mostly Alexis one Seika’s one is a bit tame.

 

After the defeat of creed and his earthbound comrades jaden and his friends are relaxing after the battle and everything is being reversed jaden and Alexis relationship has been damaged.

Jesse is in a coma after he lost to creed and sent to the shadow realm and Sega is looking after him at her home really worried about him. “Tib do you think Jesse will wake soon?” Sega asked Tibursica worried about the boy she loves. “I don’t know I am hoping to see you happy are you eating?” Tibursica asked Sega. “I am not I will eat when he wakes or start to wake up I want to see him up to say sorry to him how I acted towards him” Sega confessed crying a bit. “Sega you need to sleep before you collapse I will tell you if he wakes up” Tiberscia said to Sega and she nodded but she didn’t want to but she fell down on her bed went to sleep instantly.  
After eight hours of sleep. Sega woke up and she checked if Jesse was awake then she saw all of Jesse’s crystal beast spirits watching Jesse.  
“Tib what is happening to Jesse is he alright?” Sega asked Tiberscia worried about Jesse. “he woke up when you were sleeping I was thinking about waking you up but you needed to sleep” Tiberscia said to Sega and she was upset then they heard Jesse getting up.  
“Where am I” Jesse asked Sega and Tibersica. “you are at my home Jesse” Sega said happily the she hugged him crying in joy and Jesse was shocked at Sega’s reaction to him then Jesse hugged her back.  
“Sega are you alright?” Jesse asked Sega and she looked it Jesse smiling with tears in her eyes. “I am alright now because you are up now” Sega said to Jesse then they kissed.

 

At duel academia  
Jaden and Alexis had another fight about what happened when Alexis was taken over and she wants to know what happened. Jaden was taking a walk around the island then he saw a girl his age and it turns out to be Seika and she walked to him. “It is you Jaden Yuki what do you want?” Seika asked Jaden angrily and he was shocked at her attitude to him but he understands why because of miss duel academia. “Nothing I was having a walk me and Alexis are having issues again she is upset that I am not telling her something” Jaden said to Seika “I see how much longer until you think you two will break up” Seika asked him. “I think really soon” Jaden said to Seika then she kissed his lips and Jaden was shocked and he kissed back and he was enjoying it. “what was that for?” Jaden asked Seika. “I love you soon as I met you in the first year when I first saw you at miss duel academia” Seika said to Jaden blushing and Jaden started smiling at her and he pulled her into a kiss on the lips and he pinned her down. Then they pulled away and they were blushing “Jaden what was that for?” Seika asked Jaden blushing. “I love you but I am with Alexis” Jaden said to Seika. “see ya Seika” Jaden said to Seika then she kissed on her lips then he ran off and Seika is blushing. Alexis saw Seika’s reaction to Jaden and she gave her a glare. “Seika you know you are a slut” Alexis said to Seika and she stopped blushing and looked at Alexis shocked “just because I kissed the guy I loved and you two are getting closer to break up and I think it and you can’t stop it” Seika said to Alexis smirking at her and Alexis is pissed off for what Seika said and she hates her more for trying to steal her boyfriend. “so how we settle this, slut?” Alexis said to Seika slut shaming her. “we fight for him and the loser has to step down from Jaden, bitch” said Seika to Alexis for revenge for calling her a slut. “fine let me best girl win” Alexis said “if I am a slut then you are a whore” Seika said to Alexis and she looked at Seika and she went to her. “What did you call me slut” Alexis said to Seika. “you heard me whore look at your clothes you are worse than me by far maybe you should step down from jaden and stop duelling to sleep around that suits you well Alexis” Seika said to Alexis. They started hitting each other. then Luna came.  
“Seika, Alexis what is happening why are you two fighting” Luna shouted at them.  
“She called me a whore” Alexis said  
“she called me a slut” Seika said  
“you two are in the wrong why are you two fighting” Luna said wondering then she looked at Rakaia and he was doing a face palm. “don’t tell me it is Jaden” Luna said to the two queens of duel academia and she started to laughing.  
“Luna what is funny” Alexis said to Luna. “It is funny that no offence to Jaden but I never expected the two of the most beautiful girls at this school love him and fighting for him” Luna said. “So Luna are you going to help me to defeat this slut so I can stay with Jaden?” Alexis said to Luna.”nope it is up to you three but I will tell you this both of you did something to Jaden mostly you Alexis” Luna said to Alexis.

“Then what is it then Luna” Alexis said to Luna getting frustrated at her. “let me start with when you were taken over by the society of light you treated him like crap yes you can use that you were brainwashed.” Luna said to Alexis. “that is all you can come up with” Alexis said to Luna arrogantly. “I was not done yet Alexis what about when you were brain washed by chirstan and what you did to him and what that thing was that protected him Jaden have not told anyone yet what it is not even Rakaia and they are like brothers” Luna said to Alexis. “what about you and Rakaia?” Alexis said to Luna. “he forgave me already, but for Jaden I think something dark was awakened in his soul” Luna said. “have any of you heard of the yubel card” Rakaia said to them. “no what is it, Rakaia” Luna said to Rakaia. “it is something from the past Jaden’s favourite card, I found something out why Creed and his comrades was hunting down Jaden for” Rakaia said. Seika went back to her room to sleep. “let me guess he has his own hybrid” Alexis said mocking Rakaia. “all Red eyes said was that it has been way too long my liege” Rakaia said. Then Rakaia and Luna left Alexis alone by herself and she started crying that she was on the vege of losing Jaden because Rakaia will tell him how she treated Seika like.  
Jaden went back to his room and he heard his phone ringing. “Jaden here” Jaden answered. “It is me Sega” Sega said to Jaden.  
Phone call conversation: (no template so I will use a script format)  
Jaden: Hey Sega what is wrong  
Sega: nothing Jaden what was happening in the duel with Creed, you changed in the duel and Tibursica called you my liege?  
Jaden: I was taken over by my other half I have another soul inside me it is the supreme king and he is the reason why Creed send someone to me to find out if I have the supreme king  
Sega: I never imaged you be a king, I called you to warn you that someone I cared about is going to duel academia this year and if anything happens to him I will hunt you down  
Jaden: Why is it your boyfriend  
Sega hanged up when she heard it. “she didn’t say anything about it so it is true” Jaden said then he clutched his head in pain images were popping up of his childhood of an old card.”I have to choose who I want to be with Alexis or Seika I will decide at the end of the year hopefully no villain” Jaden said to himself then he went asleep and he started dreaming of what he saw in the start of season 3.  
Now up to the quotes changes  
Crowler: The world is not big enough for three Jadens  
Kenzan: Rakaia, Jaden and Jesse are like triplets  
Jaden and Jesse first chat after their duel when they became friends script format  
Jaden: Jesse can I ask you a question?  
Jesse: Sure Jaden what is it  
Jaden:you see before you got here Sega called me to tell me make sure you were safe are you two dating  
Jesse: yes, we are started dating recently  
During the duel ghoul invasion  
Rakaia: It can’t be I know who it is  
Alexia :Do you know who is it?  
Luna: you can tell us  
Rakaia: It is yubel it is a duel spitit that Jaden had when he was child  
When they returned  
Alexis: Rakaia do you know about Yubel?  
Rakaia: yes I do 

When everyone was send to the stars  
Chazz: You bad as Rakaia you only care about yourself (the rest of the speech is the anime one)

In Jaden’s inner world (bleach much)  
Jaden: it can’t be you  
(japan speech)


End file.
